


Popcorn & Solace

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back worried and exhausted from a hunt, and like always, the creature who loves him the most is there waiting for him, making his life so much better and so much happier. Fluffy and Angsty Dabriel. And of course, there's buttery popcorn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn & Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Well, nothing much to say but... Enjoy!

He came back from the hunt utterly exhausted and bearing a few new scars to add to his collection. His face was burning and he had believed there had been a huge gash on his forehead, but when he and Sam had stepped back into the Impala, he had looked into the mirror to discover nothing there but dirt and dried blood. He should feel lucky to have no broken bones, cracked ribs, or gashes that needed to be stitched. But as he had climbed back into his baby all he could feel was exhaustion, a familiar weariness and achiness, but never one this strong before unless he had a concussion or something of the sort. As he drove him and Sam home, an unwelcome but all too relevant thought passed through his mind. 

What if he was getting to old for this? What if someday soon, he would feel so exhausted and he wouldn’t be able to get back up in the morning? Carry on the next day? What if his life was diminishing before his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it?

He shook his head forcefully more than once, these were the last thoughts he wanted to think. He was too tired to think, too tired to drive properly, too tired to even stay awake at this point. The motel came up sooner than he had expected, and he breathed out a huge sigh of relief as he shut off the engine and made his way slowly out of his car, miraculously without Sam’s help. His brother made his way quickly to the room next to his, jamming the key in and slamming the door behind him. Maybe the hunt had gotten to him too. That damn werewolf had been harder than most to kill, and they certainly didn’t need that. 

He struggled with the lock, and the door seemed strangely heavier than he remembered. He blamed that on his body screaming at him for sleep. He hated to disappoint Gabriel, he really did, but he didn’t think he would be able to do much tonight. He’d be lucky if he could collapse onto the bed they shared comfortably with no words spoken, all worries vanished, and hopefully sleep would come within moments. All he wanted was to lie in Gabriel’s arms and he needed it so badly he would ask for it, beg for it. His archangel’s arms were so warm and welcoming, and when he would close his eyes his soft and golden wings would wrap around his relaxing body, keeping him safe and secure. 

Gabriel was a huge cuddler, and not only that, he was also so utterly possessive it truly scared Dean at times. If a man or woman would even wink at Dean, he would wrap his arms around him and drag him away into another room to kiss him on the lips so passionately, that Dean completely forgot what had just happened. A girl had smacked his ass in a bar once and Gabriel had nearly tore her head off. The eldest Winchester was just glad it was he Gabriel was so possessive over, and not someone else so he could be the unlucky victim. The cuddling was the archangel’s way to claim Dean as his own, without seeming too suspicious or awkward. Even though Dean knew the truth and he didn’t care. Instead he loved it and treasured it. Gabriel was his own cuddle monster, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

The beautiful truth was that Gabriel had a lot of love in his heart, a lot of love to give. His passions did not just consist of candy and sex, but Dean soon became number one on his list, and he knew it would always be that way. The archangel filled the void in his life, the void that called out for love and understanding. He could picture no one else to come home to. Sam had even thought he was a positive influence on his brother, eagerly staying in another room to give them time alone. They fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces, and no one could take that away. 

 

When he finally managed to get the door open he was even more exhausted, if that was even possible. His body threatened to drop to the ground and he ran a hand across his face, his hand coming back to him dripping with sweat and covered in dried blood. He wondered how close the bed was, but he doubted he would make it anyway. And before he could even think anymore, before he had the chance to drop to the floor in a boneless heap, he felt Gabriel’s oh so familiar and oh so gorgeous arms wrap themselves around his body, his soul, his entire being. He had been too tired to be startled, the only thing that could calm him completely was Gabriel, his warm, soft arms and honey cinnamon breath. 

“Mmm… you smell like death.” Gabriel’s voice was in his ear, but it seemed to completely surround him, making him smile and let his guard down enough to completely relax. 

The archangel’s words were seduction not revulsion. Gabriel had said more than once he loved the scent of Dean after a hunt. Dean didn’t know why, all he smelled like was sweat and blood and mud and dirt. And smelling like death didn’t sound so appealing to him either. But as usual, before he was allowed to say anything Gabriel was talking again, practically carrying him to the couch even though he couldn’t ever remember him picking him up. Gabriel loved to be discreet, loved to touch Dean’s skin and wrap their bodies around one another so they could breathe each other in, taste each other’s tears of happiness. 

Dean knew the second his arms wrapped around his body, that he had been cleansed of all the remnants of the past hunt. It definitely saved him the trouble of taking a shower, since he doubted he would be able to stand for more than a minute anyway. His hair was damp and spiky and he was cold, but Gabriel was warming him up quickly and he basked in his sunshine. 

Despite not remembering his archangel picking him up, he definitely felt him lower him down to the couch. And then he was gone, probably off to get Dean something to eat. 

“I’m not hungry, Gabriel.”

“Nonsense. My Deano’s hungry and exhausted and in desperate need of me. I’m getting what I want.”

Dean smiled and leaned back into the leather, reveling in the beautiful motel Gabriel had picked out for him, complete with a kitchen, living room, and decent sized bedroom. He wished he was in bed though, but Gabriel didn’t want him to get comfortable enough to sleep, the bastard, he wanted him to eat and he wanted to cuddle. 

When he heard the sound of popping he sighed in contentment. His archangel always knew what he wanted, what he needed, and he would always give it to him, no questions asked. And the only thing he would ask for in return was permission to cuddle. As Gabriel liked to say, when his love returned from a hunt he wanted him so badly, needed to take all of him in at once and claim him as his own once more, to wash all the filth of the hunt away and revel once more in his beauty, in his vulnerability as a human. Oh and did he mention? Gabriel absolutely adored his humanity, loving the feeling of controlling him in bed and easily being able to overpower him in any situation. If Gabriel wanted the top position, Gabriel got the top position, and if he wanted to go out for a drink at three in the morning, Dean would be forced to go with him to satisfy his hunger. And if Gabriel wanted to make out for hours on end in the Impala, then Dean was forced to obey, not that he didn’t love it and crave it as much as the archangel did. 

He broke him out of his thoughts as he returned to the couch with one large bowl of popcorn, which he forced into Dean’s hands as he took him into his arms, putting the television on low and stealing the bowl back. Dean grinned and leaned back against him, closing his eyes and relaxing into Gabriel’s bare chest. It was so like him to get half-naked in anticipation, waiting for him to come home. He allowed him to feed him every minute or so, he was far too tired to even lift up his hands and make his fingers work properly. Most of all enjoyed Gabriel’s hands running through his hair, as well as his loud munching as it soothed him to sleep. 

 

After a while he woke, feeling just as exhausted as before and discovering the TV was off. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on Gabe’s fingers running through his hair, across his forehead, down to his cheek and neck. He loved it when his thumb ran down his neck softly in slow and smooth lines, making him realize he was now home, and there was nothing more to worry about when his lover was holding him. 

“I know you’re awake.”

He flipped his eyes open and saw Gabriel staring down at him, into his eyes, penetrating them with a soft expression. 

“You didn’t sleep for long," he said before Dean could ask.

Dean blinked up at Gabe and gazed back into his warm amber eyes, which sparkled in the light of the lamp on the end table. 

“I should move you to the bed. You’ll be more comfortable.”

He picked him up before he could say anything and dropped him down into the silk sheets, snuggling in beside him and unfolding his wings to wrap around his hunter. Dean smiled and it lingered on his face for a long time, cause there was nothing to take it away from him. 

"So how was your day?"

"Fine. But the hunt turned out to be a hell of a lot harder than Sam and I thought it would be."

"Hunts don't usually go as planned."

He really didn’t want to think about this now. All he wanted to do was lie there and let sleep take him. Gabriel’s wings were warm and lulling him off to dreamland, he absentmindedly stroked a few feathers and they ruffled in glee. His archangel loved it when he treated his feathers with such care, petting them and smoothing them down. It had become such pure instinct that the human didn’t know he was doing it most of the time. 

He let his eyes slowly drift closed once more, the golden honey of his archangel’s wings becoming too strong for him as he was wrapped entirely in it. It was almost like the darkness had never been there in the first place, whenever Gabriel was around there was light, sometimes so bright it hurt his eyes. Even with them closed, he felt him turn down the hue a little and snuggle in closer to his hunter. Dean sighed loudly in complete and total contentment and happiness, and he could almost see Gabriel’s satisfied grin. 

He was far too exhausted to open his eyes and confirm that Gabriel was watching him, there was no point because he always was. At first it had creeped him out, just like when Castiel used to do it, but then he got so used to it he didn’t care anymore. He felt safer when he was under his gaze, an archangel was protecting him from the darkness and dangers lurking outside, there was no better protection he could think of. And when he opened his eyes his own amber ones were always upon him, watching him sleep and satisfying himself that he was aiding in his human’s relaxation. There was nothing Gabriel liked better than knowing Dean felt happy. That was his gift to him. 

"I'm so tired," it couldn’t have been more than a mumble, but Gabriel was concentrating on him so fully that he heard it as clear as rain. 

"Turn over, let me give you a back rub."

"Hmm, that sounds nice.”

Heaven must truly suck compared to this, Dean couldn’t help but think. His archangel’s back rubs were legendary, to literally die for. Not only were his hands so soft, so flexible, and he himself so experienced, but he always knew the perfect places to massage, and the exact pressure to exert in each area. He knew to linger on Dean’s upper back and neck, to press down hard on the upper and middle areas of his back especially, where he so frequently tensed up during a hunt and stayed that way until Gabriel did something about it. Until Gabriel made his life so much better. Dean felt like a king, and he was all too aware that he was in Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Gabe?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on leaving anyway, Deano."

His hands moved in deeper and Dean moaned from one of the world’s greatest pleasures. His last thought was if his archangel was doing this to get him to sleep, and he had no doubt that that was the reason. He smiled and drifted off into wonderland. 

 

Gabriel pulled away abruptly, it was his way of waking his human up when he was in a very deep sleep. 

"You okay? You were crying out for me."

His wings wrapped around Dean tighter, more securely, and they caressed him as Gabriel scooted over to more closely examine him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He ran a hand over his face and turned over slowly to lie on his back, gazing up at the ceiling before Gabe came into his vision suddenly to hover above him. His eyes were still boring into him and Dean didn’t want to face them at the moment, didn’t want to face what just happened. The fact he had to worry his archangel, yet again, while he was supposed to be doing the least worrisome thing in the world, sleeping, was beyond acceptable. He looked away and pitifully knew he wouldn’t fall asleep again tonight, not even with Gabriel working his magic. 

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Had a dream."

"Bout what?"

He knew it was impossible to tell him to leave it alone, Gabriel was too confused and too concerned and as always, he wanted to fix Dean, even if it seemed more than futile to attempt it. It was the same dream the human always had, the one where he woke up to discover he was alone, where he waited days and days and he remained alone. No sign of Gabriel, no sign of anything. It was Dean’s greatest fear, to be alone. To be without Gabriel. 

"You leaving."

He felt like yelling in excitement when he managed not to choke out those words, not to break down and cry even though Gabriel would love it if he released it all. He would comfort him in every way possible and wrap him in his wings, struggling to heal him and for the time being able to do so. But the dreams, the nightmares always came back. And his archangel always knew without even asking. 

"Dean..."

"It's nothing, forget it."

Dean looked away and tried to keep himself distant because he didn’t want to pour all his emotions out on Gabriel, even if that was what the archangel always wanted. He wouldn’t break and he wouldn’t stay in the worst conversation imaginable. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep and he knew that’s not what was coming.

"Dean. Dean, please look at me.”

He reluctantly looked up at him and he kind of wanted to anyway. The archangel was the only force in the universe that could keep him calm and focused. Who could give out so much love in one mere look that it broke Dean’s heart, made him feel like he was the luckiest human in the world. 

“I love you and I will never leave you. Now how can I convince you?"

"Can you give me another back rub?"

Gabriel’s hand immediately pressed into his back and that was what utterly convinced Dean. Dreams weren’t reality, Gabriel would never leave him because he would never stop loving him. It was his archangel who would always be there at the end of every day, waiting for him and thinking of what he could do next to make Dean happy. And Dean was very happy. Beyond happy. 

"You're not going on anymore hunts anytime soon. You're all mine."

Dean smiled, wondering if his face aching from smiling too much was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't really care much about hunts anyway. Gabriel was everything.

**FIN**


End file.
